1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes, and more particularly, to a toothbrush apparatus having a self-contained supply of toothpaste therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been desired to provide a disposable toothbrush apparatus characterized by the familiar elongated handle terminating in a head with bristles and which furthermore, conveniently contains a quantity of toothpaste or other dentifrice stored in the elongated handle. Such an apparatus has obvious advantages of convenience because it dispenses with a separate toothpaste container. Ideally, an effective toothbrush apparatus of this type will possess the following additional advantages: (1) it will be simple in construction, having relatively few parts, and thereby be low in cost; (2) it will be able to store a sufficient amount of toothpaste suitable for several applications; (3) it will have a convenient and simple actuator for repeatedly and selectively transferring a predetermined amount of the stored toothpaste quantity to the bristles for each cleaning cycle; (4) it will capable of being easily recharged with a fresh supply of toothpaste to permit, if desired, reuse; and (5) it will be durable, yet light in weight and compact in size.
A toothbrush apparatus meeting the foregoing desideratum is met by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.